


I See Things That Nobody Else Sees

by mymemesareiconicmydepressionischronic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois Trancy is not ok, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, burn the featherduster, could be Alois Trancy/Claude Faustus if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymemesareiconicmydepressionischronic/pseuds/mymemesareiconicmydepressionischronic
Summary: Alois has a shitty time locked in his room, and a featherduster suffers for it.(PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! This fic alludes to fucked up stuff from Alois's past, so please be careful while reading it.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I See Things That Nobody Else Sees

If you asked him, Alois was sure that he wouldn’t have a reasonable answer for why he was acting like this.

He had been locked in his room for a good majority of the day, sans for one unfortunately successful trip to the study earlier, and at the moment he was sitting on his dead with a vacant stare out the window. The door was locked and had a chair messily shoved underneath the doorknob to prevent most of the servants from getting in just from picking the lock.  
And then there beside Alois sat a weapon of mass perversion.

He was drawn out of his staring contest with the cloudy skies outside by cringing at the phrasing of the thought, his eyes drifting over to the featherduster that rested innocuously on the duvet beside him. After a moment’s consideration, he decided that though crude- the title was rather apt, granted the half-concocted plan he formed as he grabbed the polished wooden handle of the thing from right underneath Claud’s nose.  
He didn’t know why he grabbed it at first, but now that he was here - perfectly alone, like he always was - he was sure what he was supposed to use it for. Despite not being able to see anyone else in the room, he glanced around nervously as he bit at his nails. He could feel eyes boring into him, and he was quick to slap his hands down to his sides and breathe, his persona slipping back on.  
He had to give them a show.

Alois gave a small laugh and a smooth smile as he quickly abandoned his shorts and underwear, gripping the featherduster in one hand as the other slowly ran up his thigh-high stockings. He paused for a moment, relishing in the feeling of clothing covering his sensitive thighs before huffing and peeling away the socks like one peels a sticker off of fruit. The last boundary before you take something completely as your own and discard it once you’re done.  
He hummed for a moment before reaching down to stretch himself out, whining at the initial burn and scrunching up his nose until he forced himself to relax- huffing and resting down on one elbow atop the pillows. As the hot coil began to settle in his lower stomach he closed his eyes and shoved his face into one of the pillows, allowing the darkness to envelop him as he tried to make his mind drift, believe it was someone else’s hands working him with the featherduster and grabbing at the tear-stained pillow-

“Fuck!” He pulled the featherduster away quickly, tears pricking in his eyes from the sudden loss as he tossed it out the window, nails digging into the blanket as he curled in on himself, shaking and snarling.  
He’s alone now- he can’t feel the eyes from the room’s corners anymore, but he silently wishes that Claud were here. That he had someone to hold him, pin him down, just touch him in any way. He just wanted to be a toy again, things were so much simpler when he was a toy for everyone else....  
He fell asleep in that spot atop the blankets, hands still curled into fists to hide his face as he lay still.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez


End file.
